A Very Conflicting Christmas
by CatsEyeFanfictionInc
Summary: Our favorite red-head is head-over-heels in love with Roxas, but refuses to admit it. However, Roxas has a plan this Christmas, and if everything works out...AkuRoku


Hello, this is Cat's Eye, back with a NEW fanfiction!

But, why? Where's 'I'll Never Be Enough?'

It's on hold for a bit! But, this is for my friend, who I like to call Axel! It's her Christmas gift, from me, to her! HAPPY HOLIDAYS, AXEL! :D

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters I mention in the fanfiction. They are either copyright of Square Enix, or they're random background characters that I don't feel like staking a claim over.

* * *

**A Very Conflicting Christmas**

A Cat's Eye Fanfiction Inc. Production

Just a little word of warning…I put some funky relationships in here, so, if suddenly, so-and-so is so-and-so's relative/boyfriend/girlfriend, please know that I wanted everyone to be connected somehow, since this is an OOC story…

So, enjoy my cracked-up family tree! And a very Merry Christmas to you!

~*~

_I've been getting it memorized ever since we first met._

_So, WHY WON'T IT FUCKING STAY MEMORIZED?!_

Furiously, a red-head with dazzling green eyes and two identical tattoos on his cheeks kicked one of the empty boxes in front of him. The boy's outfit consisted of a bit of Christmas attire; he wore a shirt that said, 'Merry Christmas!' in bright red letters on a green background. He had wanted to wear a Santa hat, but he feared that his shock-of-a-red hair would leave little holes in it. So, he simply went hatless, and had thrown on some faded-blue jeans and some black sneakers.

But he wasn't focusing on his own outfit. The box had his attention. It had once been home to a proud new set of bongos, but no longer. It was empty, and Axel wished nothing more than to take the lighter out of his pocket and set it on fire.

But, of course, he couldn't. Two reasons.

First of all, HE WAS INSIDE. And he liked the house he was staying at for the holidays. Since his mother and father had gone off on vacation, they had sent him to his uncle's house, which was only two streets away from his house.

But, even if he was outside, he'd have to go far away to burn the box. That was the second reason. His uncle would go berserk if he found Axel doing anything that had anything to do with fire within an 100 foot radius of his garden, that wasn't in a fire pit or fireplace. Besides, the red-head was too lazy to walk the 100 feet it would take to be out of the circle.

But, needing to take out his self-anger on SOMETHING, he began to kick the box repeatedly, watching dents, cracks, and ridges form over it slowly.

A man was sitting at the kitchen table nearby. As Axel's kicking became more violent, the man, who looked to be no less than 25, looked up from his newspaper. Axel could feel the striking blue eyes piercing into his spinal cord.

"Axel, come on. I know you have anger management problems, but why take it out on an innocent box? What has it ever done to you?" the man joked; the statement was a joke, but the deeper meaning behind the statement was serious, his deep tone hinting that he wanted to know what was on Axel's mind.

Axel looked over at his uncle. He had tanner skin than Axel, and had blue eyes, not green. However, they both shared one trait; they both had a hair with the base red. Axel's own was a 'You'll-Never-Forget-Me-Ever' shade of red, while his uncle's was a light shade of pink. He somehow managed to make it disorderly and yet in place at the same time. It reached about to his shoulder blades. His muscular form was hidden by a bright red, hand-knitted sweater that said, 'Merry Christmas, Darling!' which he had gotten from his wife, who was away on business, unfortunately, and would not return until after Axel's break. He was a bit disappointed. He liked his Aunt Cerise. His uncle also wore bright green pants, and shoes with Christmas lights on them, which lit up every time he moved. He also wore a pair of reading glasses, since newspaper print was hard on his eyes.

Axel rolled his eyes. Stuffing his hands in his pocket, and his skinny lean form slouching over, he gave the box one last sharp kick. "Whatever…"

His uncle sent him a glare. Then, he sighed. "Axel, what is it this time?"

"Nothing's wrong!" Axel insisted.

"You just destroyed an innocent box that we could've used to store things in, and you expect me to believe that you were just bored and felt like mauling cardboard?"

"I told you, nothing's wrong!" The snappish reply made his uncle certain that something was wrong, but there was no way he was going to give in. His relative would only laugh…

It all revolved around a golden-haired, blue-eyed boy that Axel had come to call his best friend.

Yeah, 'Best Friend…'

Ever since the day he had met the angel-faced boy, his heart would flutter whenever their eyes met. His skin would shake, his brain would rush, and the simple touch of his tanner skin would send lightning bolts down Axel's spine vein system.

He had come to repress those feelings, and began to blame them on whatever he had eaten an hour before. But, over time, a single, nagging thought remained…

'_You're in love with Roxas…_'

Which, of course, he wasn't. People had been hinting for years upon years that the two should get together, that they'd make the ideal couple. But, that was what Axel was afraid of. If they gave into peer pressure, and started dating, then it could ruin the friendship that Axel had worked so hard to keep up. They would break up and never talk again, which would hurt Axel even more, to his disappointment.

Therefore, he and Roxas were BEST FRIENDS. He didn't like him at all. Nope. Nada. There was no way that he could ever admire the child-like completion, his flush, tan skin, his stiff yet smooth hair, his piercing blue eyes, to which no shade of blue could compare…

He shook his head angrily. There he was, AGAIN, talking to himself again! He gripped his head in his hand, and yelled in aggravation, not a specific word, but more of an all-out, "AUGH!" _I do not like Roxas! I do not like Roxas! I do not like Roxas! So stop thinking those thoughts!_

His uncle watched, amused, raising an eyebrow, which was a slightly darker shade of pink from the rest of his hair. "Let me guess…More denial on Roxas, right?"

Axel felt his face heat up, but he was turned away from his uncle. No way was he going to let him taunt him now. "Uncle Marly, you know that has nothing to do with anything, right?"  
"Oh, I think it has more to do with everything than you'd like to admit…" Marluxia purred. He had long since set down his newspaper, though the glasses were still on, and he rested his elbows on the table, hands folded together. He rested his chin on his hands tenderly, with a humored smile on his face. He loved toying with his nephew…

Axel sighed. "What time are we leaving for the Christmas party?"

"You're sta-lling…!" a sing-song voice replied.

Axel whipped around, fury written all over his face. "JUST TELL ME WHEN WE'RE GOING TO THE FUCKING PARTY!"  
It was quiet for a moment. Then, Marluxia sighed, his eyes closing. Opening them half-way, the smile whipped of his face, he murmured, "Axel, such language…No nephew of mine swears without a reason. So, why so defensive…?"

Axel was about to throw a witty comeback right into his uncle's face when he realized…That he couldn't. He couldn't defend why he was so defenseless…Because, truly, he WAS stalling. He was stalling until his feelings faded into dust, and until he could feel for Roxas only as a friend…Because he just wanted to stay that. FRIENDS.

But, why was he so worried? He didn't like Roxas at all…

Right?

Axel, slouched over, headed up the stairs to his room, muttering, "Call me when we're leaving…" he muttered.

Marluxia stared after him, and even when Axel was up the staircase, he looked into it until he heard the 'SLAM' of a bedroom door. He sighed.

"Axel, Axel, Axel…" he murmured to himself. He picked up the newspaper and began to look at the crossword puzzle, pen in hand. "I didn't want to have to do this, but it seems I have no choice…"

He squinted. "A 5 letter word that means a crafty or underhanded device, maneuver, stratagem, or the like, intended to deceive or cheat…"

He smirked to himself. How coincidental…

He filled in the boxes.

T-R-I-C-K.

Then, he went to go add a few new presents to his pile with Axel and Roxas's name on them…

* * *

However, the blonde knew what he wanted to do. He was just unsure of how he should go about doing it.

His sister and brother were in the room, chatting away and laughing merrily. Roxas, on the other hand, was sitting in his room; pondering his own feelings…Anyone who walked in the room who had never seen his thinking face before would've thought he was openly depressed…

For the longest time, he had suppressed HIS feelings, but, for the past year, he had decided that it was no use. He had realized that the pangs in his heart, his brain turning to mush at a single glance, the wants, the urges…

It could only be explained by one word.

"Love…" Roxas whispered. He didn't want to believe it. Love. It was a terrifyingly true thought.

He hadn't wanted to fall for his best friend. But, how could he stop what was to come?

"I'm in love with him…I'm in love with Axel…" Roxas was still trying to wrap his mind around the idea, even after such a long time. It was alien to him, so strange and bizarre…Every time the thought crossed his mind, it was as though it were the first time he was thinking of it…

"What should I do…?" Roxas had pondered this for several days. He knew that, sooner or later, Axel was going to find out. Love wasn't easy to hold back. Roxas feared that he would reach for Axel's hand for comfort, or hold him in his arms when he was scared. And he knew that, sooner or later, he'd take these actions, and be unable to come up with an excuse for Axel, except the words, 'Axel, I love you, please don't hate me…!'

But he didn't want it to turn out that way. He wanted to tell Axel himself, before anyone else could, or before his emotions took control. And he knew he had to do it soon, for he had heard gossip on how if he and Axel didn't hook up soon, they would be hooked up…

But…how?

"Do about what?"

Roxas's head flew up. He realized that his brother, Sora, and his sister, Xion, had walked into the room. They all had the same shade of blue for eyes, except that Sora's was just a bit lighter and brighter, and Xion's had a light purple tint. But, it was obvious that they were related; the same child-like completion, and though Xion didn't have the tan skin or large hands and feet like the boys did, she was just as skinny as them, to the point where it looked unhealthy. Their hair, however, was completely different. Xion's was a raven-colored bowl cut, and while Roxas had his upwards swirl, Sora had two giant spikes on the side of his head, plus a bunch of miscellaneous ones on the top of his head. They all wore matching shirt; light blue, and when they lined themselves up as Roxas, Xion, and then Sora, their shirts spelt out, 'HAPPY HOLIDAYS!' They all wore dark blue jeans, and each had a pair of sneakers on, which were varying shades of blue, green, or purple.

Sora sat next to Roxas, while Xion walked over and stood on Roxas's other side, putting a hand on his shoulder. "What's wrong?" she questioned.

Roxas sighed. "It's about Axel…" He had chosen to only tell his siblings that he was gay. He wasn't ready to completely come out yet…

Sympathy welled up in Sora's eyes. He himself had never had a crush, yet. He was lucky; though Roxas knew for a fact that several girls had a crush on the brown-haired boy, he never gave in to their pleads. He was waiting for 'The One' to come along, and so far, no one has been able to fill his description of, 'The One…'

However, Xion knew how Roxas felt. It had taken her months to finally tell her boyfriend that she liked him; despite the fact that Demyx had made if pain-stakingly obvious that he was in love with her. Roxas had watched Xion sigh in aggravation as Demyx would leave, or blush whenever he got too close. He had rolled his eyes when Demyx had asked him if he should ask her out, and told the brunette that if he couldn't see now how she felt, he'd never see anything. The entire time, Roxas had never wondered if this would happen to him…Not the feelings of affection, for those had already come. No, he was thinking of the confusion on what to say to the person you cared about…

But it has.

She sat next to him, and the hand gripped the shoulder. "You want to tell him before he finds out the hard way, don't you…?" she asked gently.

Roxas paused for a moment. His siblings had always been able to read him like a book. He let out another longing sigh. "Yeah…But I can't figure out how…And I don't know if I should…I mean, what if he doesn't lo…like me back…?"  
Sora stiffened. "If he hurts you…" he murmured darkly. His hand reached for Roxas's hand and gave it a squeeze. Roxas winced, but it wasn't in pain. He didn't like his brother—who seemed to have a sunny disposition—angry, for it was far scarier than anything he had ever seen. When his brother was frustrated, or just a little mad, he wasn't all that bad, but Roxas had seem Sora so angry that he wasn't beyond killing someone.

"Sora, settle down!" Xion muttered dryly. "Axel would NEVER hurt Roxas! They'd still be able to be friends!"

"Would YOU want to be friends with the person who broke your heart?" Sora muttered, though the fires of anger were doused out of his eyes.

Xion glared at him. "How would you know what heartbreak feels like? You've never had a crush!"

"I don't know what it feels like. But I know how you feel when you're hurt, and Roxas feels the same…I don't want you two to feel bad…" Sora whispered softly. Tears welled up in his eyes. Sora had always been the over-emotional one. He wasn't bipolar; his emotions just were a little over-dramatic.

Roxas put his arm around Sora and gave him an encouraging smile. "Sora, I'm okay! Don't worry!"

"But telling me not to worry makes me worry more!" Sora whined.

"Sora, FOCUS. Roxas. Axel…" Xion muttered. She looked back at Roxas. "So, what's the pla-?"

She didn't get to finish her sentence. Her phone suddenly rang. "Oh, hold on! Be right back! Sora, don't cry all over Roxas…"

Before Sora could get offended, Xion whisked out of the room and answered the call with a quick, "Hello?"

"If I am correct, I am speaking to Xion, am I not?"

Xion's eyebrows raised in interest. "Who is this?"

"I'm Axel's uncle, Marluxia."

"Oh, yeah, he mentioned you several times! He talks so fondly of you! So, why call me? Are you looking for Axel?"

"No. He's in his room. But, I do have to talk about what's going on between my nephew and YOUR brother…"

Xion paused for a moment. While she paused, Marluxia explained, "You see, it appears that Axel is into Roxas more deeply than he'd like to admit, and I have a feeling that Roxas may feel the same way. I was going to try and act as a Christmas Cupid this year, but I wanted to make sure that this isn't a big mistake."

Xion smirked. "So, what are Roxas's feelings on the subject?" Marluxia finished.

"Mr. Marusha-"

"Please, call me Marly. I hate formalities."

"Marly, I have a deal for you that I think you're gonna like a lot…"

Marluxia was silent for a moment. Then, with a smile in his voice, he purred, "I'm listening…"

"Look, from what I've heard, they don't need much encouragement. All we need to do is set the mood for them, and, just when the time is right…"

* * *

Xion walked back in with a smirk. Sora and Roxas looked up at her, their laughter dying down. Sora had taken the few minutes alone to joke with Roxas to make the mood in the room lighter. It had worked.

"Who was that?" Sora asked.

Xion just winked. "A business call." She walked over and sat next to Roxas, ignoring their questioning stares. "Alright, Roxas, I have an idea that might work…"

"But, what if he doesn't like me?" Roxas muttered. He looked at his shoes. "I don't wanna ruin everything just because of some stupid idea…"

Roxas had no idea what heartbreak felt like. His heart gave a sharp tug every time Axel started flirting with a pretty girl, or when he walked away and Roxas knew that he would not see those brilliant green eyes sparkle until the next day. He had grown used to these. Heartbreak sounded horrifying. He had seen the movies, and read the stories; heartbreak was just about as good as Death. He didn't want to be hurt. He was content enough with the little tugs at his heart. To find it shattered…

But Xion knew something that Roxas didn't. "Trust me on this one. Take a risk. I think you'll like the results!"

Roxas looked back up. Xion's eyes were shining with mischief and eagerness. Confused, but trusting, Roxas muttered, "So, what's the idea…?"

"Okay, Roxas, all you have to do is…"

* * *

"Xion! You're here!" a brunette boy shouted, running towards his girlfriend. His hair was probably the last remaining mullet on the face of the planet that did NOT look idiotic. In fact, on his lean face and teenage body, it actually looked pretty adorable. His blue-green eyes were shining with care, and his hand waved in the air with greeting. He wore a dark blue jacket, a light blue scarf, and black earmuffs. His pants were a bright shade of green, and his shoes were red. His gloves were black, and bells tied around his wrist jingled each time he moved.

"Hey, there, Demy!" Xion chimed. The teen ran over to Xion and picked her up by the waist, swinging her around in the falling snow, listening to her laughter, and a wide grin on his face. He set her down and gave her a quick peck on the lips. Roxas felt a stab of jealousy to see his sister loved so much by one person. He envied their closeness, and the fact that they loved everything about each other, despite their faults…He wistfully thought of Axel and him in that situation, Axel swinging him around, him laughing in the red-head's lean arms, a quick peck on the cheek…

He shook his head, willing the thoughts away. How could he think about that today? It was Christmas! Besides, if everything went according to plan…

Once the adolescent had set down Xion, he then looked up at the rest of the party.

"Sora, Roxas, hi!" he exclaimed, running over to the boys and giving them hugs. The two brothers smiled brightly, returning the hug. No matter how jealous he was of his sister's partner, he couldn't deny that he was one of his closest friends, and one of the friendliest people he had ever met.

"Demyx! I haven't seen you in ages!" Sora exclaimed.

"Sora, it's been, uh, maybe 3 days…!" Demyx muttered, leaning forward with a bored, 'Know-It-All' look on his face, and pointing to his head with his right index finger. His other hand went on his hip. Sora laughed. Demyx straightened up. "Alright, you're here, Zexion and his uncle and aunt are here, Uncle Xigbar is here, Lexaeus and his uncle are here, Axel and his uncle are here-!"

"Does everyone bring their fricken uncles, or is it just me?" Sora murmured jokingly, causing the three others to laugh.

"Aright, let's see…Roxas, your uncle and aunt are here, and…That's about it!"

"What about everyone else?" Roxas asked. He wondered if his long-time friend and Demyx's cousin, Hayner, would be there, and drag along the gang…

"Riku's coming late, Kairi and Namine are inside, and Hayner, Pence, and Olette are already here, too." Roxas's mood brightened even more at the prospect of reminiscing with his old friends

"Wait, if Pence is here, does that mean that Vexen's boyfriend is here, too?" Xion asked, slightly intimidating.

Demyx took her hand and patted it lightly with his other hand. "He's not as scary as he looks! He's a human being, too! You can talk to him! He just likes being quiet!"

"So, the rumors that he randomly stabs people AREN'T true…?" Sora asked.

Demyx paused. Then, he remarked, "He has a temper…But, don't worry! He wouldn't hurt someone on Christmas!"

Though the thought wasn't very reassuring, everyone didn't question Demyx more. They wanted to get inside, where hot cocoa and gingerbread awaited, not to mention a pile of presents.

When Roxas walked into the room, he immediately took in the settings. Demyx's uncle Xigbar was a rather wealthy man. He owned his own shipping company which sent out guns to countries around the globe. His manor was quite impressive, but he insisted that he didn't need any help running the place. When asked why he wouldn't even take in a maid, or a butler, he exclaimed sharply, "Look, douche-bags, sayin' I need help is like hintin' that I'm fricken old! So long as I'm still the sharpest shooter and able to run several miles in an hour, I don't need no help!"

So, he lived there with his nephew, Demyx, who seemed to be the only one not intimidated by his scar and his eye-patch. In fact, Demyx would run up to his uncle and give him a bear hug, which Xigbar would only be too happy to return. Roxas had been scared the first few times he had met him, but found that Xigbar was social and friendly enough. He was like a teenager trapped in an older body.

Anyways, the house was magnificent, and Xigbar always kept it well kept and orderly. The walls were a deep shade of mahogany, and the stairwell white with brownish-black patterns. Red, green, and white lights dotted the entire inside of the house, and garland of various colors strung everywhere. A bold, tall tree was in the center of the back wall, decorated to the very top with ornaments of all shapes, sizes, and colors. A roaring fire was in the fireplace, with the remains of a cardboard box in them, licked to death by the flames. The fireplace itself had several dark green wreathes on it, all with a bright red, velvet ribbon. In one of the doorways, Roxas noted a string of mistletoe, and spotted Hayner kissing Olette on the cheek, with Olette giggling and turning a light shade of pink. Roxas made a note to avoid that doorway. The sweet scents of pine and cider filled the air, along with the faint aroma of gingerbread.

Everyone was chatting with each other, one way or another. Roxas looked through the crowd, looking for two people; Pence, who he hadn't seen in a while, and Axel, who Roxas simply longed to see again. He finally spotted the two of them, chatting with Zexion and Lexaeus merrily. Axel sported a Santa hat, though he kept gingerly patting his head as if to make sure his spikes weren't poking through. Roxas felt his insides clench as Axel's gaze was drawn to his. Green eyes enlivened.

"Roxas is here!" he merrily chimed. All at once, Pence, Olette, and Hayner traced Axel's gaze back to Roxas. Then, the four of them shouted, "YOU'RE HERE!" and ran towards each other into a group hug. Some people applauded.

"Roxas, it's been too long! Why don't you ever visit Twilight Town?" Hayner whined.

"Hayner, it's been a week since school got out!" Pence muttered, rolling his eyes.

"Shut up, Pence!" Hayner snapped playfully, bopping the black-haired boy on the head.

"So, how are things here in Destiny Town?" Olette asked. Destiny Town was the town that was very close to Destiny Island. It was an island as well, but it was a lot larger, and had a bridge that connected it to the main land. Roxas, along with most of his friends, had come from the two islands.

"Things are pretty normal, actually…Nothing's really hap-!" Roxas was cut off when two slender arms wrapped around his waist and knocked the wind out of him.

"Think you can get away with not saying 'Hello!' to your favorite red-head?" Roxas heard a voice sneer. He looked up. Axel was standing over him in a gangly manner, a cocky smile on his face. Roxas almost let himself pull Axel closer, so that the space between their bodies was limited…

"Hey, Axel!" Roxas simply said, closing his eyes and smiling sweetly.

Axel withdrew his arms, and extended a hand, his mouth agape happily and his eyes wide with anticipation. Roxas smiled. He clapped his hand with that one, and then flipped over the hand to give Axel a high five with the back of his hand. Axel mirrored his movements. They did this one more times, then Roxas put his left hand upwards to slap Axel's hand, while slapping Axel's right hand with his right hand. They did this one more time, then their left was on bottom and their right on top as they slapped the hands two more times. Then, Axel gripped Roxas's hands, and flipped the boy over his back, so that the two were standing back to back. They both crouched down and made a gun with their hands, looking towards their right with serious faces. Then, Axel grabbed Roxas's right hand with his left, and spun him back to the front. Then, the two pulled in on their arms and gave each other a man-hug. Roxas smiled. That was one of the best things about the two of them; their secret handshake that no one else could use.

"Okay, no matter how many times I see that, I am still unable to tell how you have that thing down pat!" Hayner exclaimed.

Axel leaned down and looked Hayner in the eye. Tapping his temple, he exclaimed, "You just gotta get it memorized!"

Everyone laughed at Hayner's confused expression.

"YO, KIDDOS, IT'S PRESENT TIME!" Xigbar called. Everyone ran over to open their presents.

When no one was looking, Marluxia leaned down and whispered into Xion's ear, "Are you sure this will be enough…?"

Xion turned her head and looked at him. "Trust me! They need to think that this is all by themselves! Besides, I think we're doing too much getting those people to walk down the streets…"

Marluxia smirked. "Axel's dense. He won't know something until it hits him square in the face. The more obvious we make it that 'Fate' is trying to get them together, the better…"

Xion giggled. Then, she scooted back to Demyx, wrapping her arms around him.

Axel stared at the pile of presents in front of him, his eyes wide. He wondered what he had gotten this year…He had been hinting to his parents that he had wanted an IPod, and several CDs…

What had Roxas gotten him…?

He rolled his eyes at himself. Immediately, the first friend he thought of was Roxas. Typical. He was so weak…_Stop doing that! If you keep doing that, you'll think you like him, and that'll screw up everything!_

Still…he could be curious about what his best friend got him…Right?

He found two presents from Roxas, which surprised him. Usually, everyone only gave one gift to each person…He looked around, but no one else seemed confused. Shrugging his shoulders, he opened the first one.

It had a hand-written card saying, "Merry Christmas, You Pyro-Maniac!" and the present itself was a flint lighter that Axel had been dying to get. Once he had stopped fawning over the gift and coming up with evil plans in his mind, he picked up the second gift.

It was a little unusual. The card was typed, first of all, and was fancier than all the rest. And the wrapping paper was different from the one that Roxas had used…_Did Roxas run out of normal paper and cards…?_

He opened the card guardedly. In fancy writing, it exclaimed.

"_Have the merriest Christmas, darling. Love, Roxas._" Axel blushed. Darling? Love?

Axel opened the gift. He blushed even brighter.

It was a pocket knife, which was black with a bright orange and red blade. In gold lettering, the words, 'To Axel, With Love' was embedded in the knife. He looked over at Roxas for an explanation. But Roxas was blushing heavily, staring down at the object in his hands.

Roxas had in his hands a fake rose, with different phrases printed in silver lettering on each ruby petal. Some said simple things, like, 'I love you' and 'Always yours' It also had more complex things, like, 'To the world, you are only one person, but to me, you are the world.' The card in his hands said,

"_To my dearest Roxas. Love, Axel._"

Suddenly realizing that everyone could probably see them, they stuffed the gifts back as best they could into the package they had come in, and positioned it in a way that would make people think that it had been opened. Axel and Roxas's eyes met. Their cheeks flared. Axel started motioning to himself and Roxas, and pointed at the back door. Roxas nodded. Scooting around people, they eventually made it to the doorway.

"Roxas, what was up with that pocket-knife?!" Axel demanded, though he reluctantly felt a pang of hope in his chest. He pushed them aside; those could be thwarted away later. Now, it was to find out why Roxas had sent him such a strange gift.

Roxas cocked his head to one side. "What pocket knife? I just got you the flint lighter…But what was up with the rose?"

"I thought Uncle Marly gave that one to you as a joke! I just got you that new action figure!"

"Wait…So you DIDN'T send the rose?"

"No!"

"But it had your name on it! It said it was from you!"

"Well, so did the pocket knife! It said it was from you!"

"Well, if we didn't send it, then who-?" Roxas was unable to finish the sentence.

"Hey, Roxas, don't look now, but there's something up above you!" Roxas heard his sister chime.

Roxas and Axel both looked up, Roxas wondering what his sister meant, and Axel in just sheer curiosity. Scarlet flushed their cheeks. Flickering lights almost made it impossible to see against the greenery hanging on the walls, but there was no mistaking the white berries and dark green leaves of the mistletoe. It wasn't directly above the two; they were standing near it, next to the doorway, but not under it. The two leapt back, praying that Xion had simply been giving them a warning, and not a hint…

"Hey, where's the kiss?!" a blonde woman shouted. She had two strange antenna looking things coming out of her head, and her hair was about shoulder length. Her eyes were a pale shade of green-blue. She wore a skimpy Mrs. Clause outfit, which matched her husband's Santa outfit flawlessly. She appeared to be delighted at the prospect of a little romantic drama.

"It doesn't count! We were standing near it, not under it!" Axel shouted, getting over-defensive. He inwardly winced. Could he make it more obvious…?

But there was nothing to make obvious…wasn't there?

"So?" the blonde's husband shouted. He had blue eyes and bleach blonde hair, along with a little goatee and a few piercings. He was the one wearing the matching Santa suit, and his wife was currently sitting on his lap. It was Roxas's aunt and uncle, Luxord and Larxene. Normally, he was very fond of them, but now he wished that they'd go away more than ever.

"But it doesn't count!" Roxas declared.

"Well, if you don't want to kiss, then how about a Dare?" Marluxia put in, suddenly getting the idea. He had originally planned on using a game of 'I Triple-Dog-Dare-You,' childish as it was, but this was working much better…

Xion looked over at him in shock, a knowing look on her face.

"Whatever, anything, sure!" Axel exclaimed, putting his hands on his hips. He was willing to do just about anything, so long as he didn't have to kiss Roxas. Roxas, on the other hand, saw the dangers of the prospect of a dare that Axel didn't. His whipped his head around, golden blonde spikes stiffly moving with the quick, jerking twist.

"Axel, don't you want to know what-!"

"Too late! Axel, you are to take Roxas on a date, if you want to avoid kissing him!"

"WHAT?!" Axel snapped. Roxas winced. This is what he had been afraid of…

"There's no way in the seven levels of hell-!" Axel began.

"Actually, it's 42…" Zexion put in.

"WHATEVER! There is NO WAY that I'm dating him!"

"Aw, come on, Axe! It's not that bad!" Xigbar rumbled. "It's not like Mar-Mar's asking you to kiss him, or hold his hand, or anything! A movie, window-shopping…" He shrugged. "It's like going out with him when you wanna see a movie and buy stuff!"

Axel still looked uncertain. "It's still a date…"

"A man-date…" Luxord snickered.

"SHUT YOUR TRAP!" Axel snarled. (Author's Note: Don't you just LOVE the respect they show for their aunts and uncles…? XD)

Roxas looked from Axel to Xigbar to Marluxia to Luxord, and then went back, then repeated the process. He had no idea what side to choose…Should he tell Axel to just go on the date, or should he say, 'NO WAY!'

On one hand, Axel REALLY didn't want to go on the date…On the other hand, Roxas didn't want to kiss Axel in front of so many of his peers…Or at all, for that matter…Yet…

Before he could give it anymore thought, Xion leapt over and jerked Roxas's ear towards her lips. He swayed on his feet, eyes wide, but listened as Xion whispered, "Look, this actually works, because this way, the two of you will have an excuse to go home early and be alone…"

Roxas blushed. The way Xion put it sounded wrong…

But, if his plan were to work…_It'll work better this way…I hope…_

"Look, Axel…" Roxas sighed. Axel looked over at him, the fire of battle still in his eyes. But, whatever battle he was fighting in, he wasn't showing it. "It's either a kiss, or we go out and stuff. I don't know about you, but I'd rather go out…" Roxas's eyes pleaded Axel's, saying, 'Please don't make me do it, please don't make me do it, please don't make me do it…!'

The fires died out of Axel's eye. He straightened up. His hands went in his pockets. His eyes flicked back and forth, from Marluxia to Xigbar to Luxord, who were the ones who took the most part in this conversation. He leaned back slightly, his bottom lip underneath his teeth, as though he were really mulling over the idea…

Marluxia rolled his eyes, and looked down at his watch. "Anytime this hour, Axel…" Marluxia muttered.

Axel looked at him with a, 'Who, ME?!' look on his face. Marluxia stared back at him, a blank, half-closed-eyes stare boring into the back of Axel's head. Finally, Axel's whole being seemed to slouch, and he sighed in defeat. He walked over to Roxas and gently grabbed his hand. "Roxas, get your coat. And if I find anyone, ANYONE following us, I will burn down your houses…"

Roxas blushed lightly. It wasn't because the people in the background were gawking at them, or laughing, or murmuring to themselves. It wasn't because they were all amused, or going, "OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" as they walked out of the room.

It was because Axel's thumb was gently massaging his hand, as though it wanted to savor the touch of Roxas's skin. It made Roxas's skin prickle uncomfortably…

Only after they were in the coat room that Axel realized what he was doing. Glowing in embarrassment, he whipped his hand away, murmuring, "Sorry…I, er…Twiddle my thumbs when I'm nervous…"

Roxas had no idea what twiddling thumbs had to do with rubbing his hand, but he just let it slide. He just looked away uneasily. Axel took this moment to pull off a face-palm moment.

Anyways, they both found their coats and boots without speaking to each other. Whenever they'd brush past each other, they'd stiffly jump away, exclaiming, "Sorry!" in hushed voices. No one else came to find them to make sure they had left on their date. For that, they were thankful.

Axel was dressed first; wearing a green sweatshirt over his clothing, with the Santa hat still perched in a precautious manner on top of his spikes. He wore black boots and thin red gloves. Roxas was wearing a dark blue winter jacket, and a pair of light blue, fluffy ear-muffs. He wore light blue gloves, and white boots. Axel opened the door, and beckoned that Roxas should go through it. Roxas gulped and walked out. When he was out the door, he looked back at Axel, who closed it; his lanky form looking slouched over in defeat. Their eyes met, and Roxas sent him a questioning look. Axel looked away, rubbing the back of his neck anxiously.

"Er…We can take my car and…Drive to your house, then walk to town…Go get something to eat…" he muttered. "Then walk back…" He was basically making things up on the top of his head.

Roxas nodded; it sounded sensible enough. He'd be getting home earlier than Sora and Xion, but he was okay with that. It would work better that way…

Following Axel to his ruby red Jaguar, they both got in, slamming the door. Without talking, they drove off. No one attempted to break the awkward silence. Roxas just looked down at the corner of the floor of the car to his right, as though it was so intriguing of a corner, that he could do nothing but stare. His face was flushed slightly, and he looked almost guilty. Axel stared coldly at the road, a mixture of anger and humiliation on his face.

Marluxia smiled, his eyes following the car out the window. He picked up his phone and quickly dialed a number. It rang once. Immediate answer.

"Team One, go. Inform the other two teams. Operation Density is underway…"

* * *

Neither teen attempted to break the silence. They drove 15 minutes down the road, and to Roxas's house, which was part of a complex. Axel stopped the car in front of the house. He got out first. Roxas didn't move. He was in a sort of trance where he didn't want to move and didn't want to blink. He just breathed, and stared blankly at the floor. Axel walked to the sidewalk and waited outside the door. Roxas didn't move. Axel's hand went on his hip, and he checked his watch. It was 3:30. It was going to get dark if Roxas didn't get going. Axel looked back at him. Roxas still hadn't moved. Axel's watch hand drooped, and his head lolled back as he rolled his eyes irritably. He took one large step forward and, in one fluid, jerky movement, opened the car door loudly. Roxas jumped as though he had been shot and looked over at Axel, breathing hard.

"Are we going to go, or are you going to bore holes through my car's carpet?" Axel snarled.

Roxas stared into Axel's infuriated eyes, his own pair of sapphires wide with fear. He slouched away from Axel, wincing. "Sorry…" he murmured. Axel stepped back to let Roxas out of the car and close the door. Axel sighed in aggravation.

"No, I'm sorry…I shouldn't have snapped…" he explained, looking to the sky, exasperated. "My uncle just drives me insane…!" he added on, pulling on his hair. Roxas didn't respond. They stood on the sidewalk for a while. Axel shoved his hands in his pockets. Roxas put his hands behind his back and rocked back and forth on his heels for a moment.

"So…Where do you want to go for a bite?"

"Er…How's about…Um…that new place that opened a few weeks ago…?"

"You mean the new Smokey Bones?"

"Yeah, that…"

Axel shrugged. "Okay, let's go…"

Roxas didn't like this new Axel. He didn't like him slouched over and angry. He didn't like the depressed light in the back of his eyes. He walked up to Axel and stood on his tippy-toes. Axel stared down at him, mystified. Roxas took his two thumbs and pulled the corners of Axel's mouth up. Axel now looked like one of those creepy clowns that you'd see at a circus, minus the make-up.

"Aw, come on, cheer up Axel! So long as we don't make it look like it, no one will think we're on a date! We get a bite to eat, we go for a walk, we go home, and, DONE!" Roxas chimed, smiling.

Axel brushed his hands away, laughing. "Alright, Roxas, I get it! No more angry depressed Axel!"

Roxas put his hand on his hip and his other hand used his index finger to point to his head. Leaning forward slightly, he exclaimed, "Got it memorized?!"

Axel laughed, and pat Roxas on the shoulder, eyes closing. When he wiped the fake tear out of his eye, he looked down at Roxas with half-closed eyes. They sparkled with warmth. "Thanks, Roxy. I needed that…"

"No problem!"

Axel began to walk down the street. Roxas took two steps after him, and then remembered something. His head turned around and looked back to his door. _Did it move? Did someone see it and take it down…?_

But, no. It was still hidden cleverly. The string was hardly visible against the door, and no one would see it if they glanced over. He smiled. _So far, the plans going over pretty well…Let's just hope it works…_

_Xion, you'd better be right…_

"Hey, Roxas, come on! I haven't eaten since breakfast!"

Roxas looked down the street to see Axel beckoning him about 20 feet away. Roxas smiled. Axel was always so impatient…

But Roxas could wait. He had to wait. He had to be sure…

"Coming!" he exclaimed. He ran after the red-head.

A man in a trench-coat. A cell phone. One. Ring. Instant pickup.

"Team Three, head to Smokey Bones. Team Two, Team One, fill the streets of downtown."

* * *

Axel had to admit; it wasn't as bad as he had made it out to be. Roxas had immediately decided that he was sick of silence and asked Axel how Marluxia was related the family, since he neither had Axel's pale skin, nor his green eyes, nor his bright red hair. Axel explained that Marluxia was his father's brother, and they both had red-based hair and the same blue eyes.

"Is the pink really natural?" Roxas asked.

"Do the drapes match the carpet? Yeah…It actually is real…"

"Was he ever embarrassed?"

"No, not really. He used to cut it short, and hide it under a hat, until he noticed that a bunch of kids at the school were dying their hair bright colors."

"Why'd they do that?"

"Uncle Mar went to a private French school, and it was really strict, uniforms, punishments, and all. But, when the students found out that they could have individual hair…"

Roxas laughed. Axel smiled. "Yeah…He never was afraid to wear his hair in public ever again…"

"You know, I used to think he was a girl…" Roxas admitted guiltily.

"To tell you the truth…" Axel murmured. He paused, and looked over his shoulder, an obviously-fake paranoid look on his face. Then, he leaned down and whispered into Roxas's ear jokingly, "I thought that, too…And I also thought your aunt was a guy the first time I met her…In fact, I wasn't sure until today when I saw her in that skimpy outfit!"

Roxas laughed. By this time, they were at the restaurant. They both got in. Immediately, they saw that it was very festive. Colorful lights lit up the restaurant, and wreaths were hung in various places. Bright white, fake Christmas trees were in virtually every corner, and in several other places as well. The employees were all sporting some form of Christmas attire, whether it was as small as a candy cane pin, or as large as an all-out reindeer mascot costume.

Axel walked up to the front desk. He opened his mouth to order a table.

The person looked up, and her eyes widened. "Oh, my, your hair IS bright! You must be Axel Marusha, I assume!"

Axel cocked his head to the side, dumbfounded. "Huh? But, I didn't order a table…"

"No, someone else called in and said to look out for a skinny man with hair the color of Santa's suit."

"Did you get a name?"

"No, it was anonymous. I'm just the messenger!"

Axel looked down at his shoes, his expression darkening. "Marly, I'm going to kill you…" he hissed under his breath.

Roxas tugged on his sleeve. "Come on, Axel. Let's just get a bite to eat."

The girl looked over at Roxas. "Oh, is he your little date?" she cooed.

She leapt back as both teens, red-faced, snapped, "NO!" Axel's hand reached for his pocket for his lighter, but stopped himself before he could grab it, and instead flexed his fingers angrily.

She trembled slightly, but straightened up and said, "Stacy, show them to their table…And, by the way…" she murmured, beckoning them to lean in. The two did. "If you REALLY don't want to be confused for a couple, avoid the mistletoe patches…They're in the restaurant, and sometimes, frisky employees hang it over couple's heads…"

They nodded, and looked at the ceiling. Sure enough, less than three feet from where they were standing to the left, a patch of mistletoe looked down at them, as if to say, 'DANG! I got caught!' Stacy walked up, and they walked to their table. Axel was tempted to shove Stacy away, because she kept deliberately tried to shove Roxas or Axel towards each other when one was under a patch of mistletoe. They'd jump out of the way in the nick of time.

They got to their table, and immediately ordered two non-alcoholic smoothies. They tried to start a conversation, but some women walked up to them, a cross around her neck. She was slightly overweight, and wore a dark blue dress. Her black hat was plumed with blue parrot feathers, and she wore black tights and sparkling blue heels.

"You two should be ashamed of yourselves!" she snapped, pointing directly at Axel and Roxas.

"What did we do?!" Axel snapped. He gestured to the table. "We just GOT here! We haven't done ANYTHING! And who are you?!"

"Jennifer Monarch Lockhart, and I am here to tell you that homosexuality is a SIN!"

Axel was so close to leaping on the woman and ripping out her fat jaw that Roxas knew he had to act fast. "Listen, I think you're a little confused, ma'am, but, um…"

"I know a sinful couple when I see one!" she snapped. "How dare you, in the name of God-!"

Roxas winced. He heard something like a snap. It wasn't really a sound, but rather something he sensed. Axel was about to go berserk. In fact, he was already going berserk.

"FOR CHRIST'S SAKE, YOU IDIOT, WE ARE NOT A COUPLE!" he snarled. His face was in her face, and the expression—which was no longer the joking expression that Roxas had come to admire and love—distorted with a terrifying fury. He jabbed his finger into her chest. "And, for your fact, some of my friend's uncles are gay, and they are perfectly fine people! If there really IS a God, and if He wanted us all to be equal, He would allow two men to feel for each other! It is not a sin to love! In fact, it should be a sin to think that one's love is a sin! You should go to hell, just for HINTING that homosexual people are any lower class than you are!"

The woman had nothing to say. The color from her face had drained, and Roxas thought he saw the faint gray wisp of a soul drifting from her mouth. "So, lady, why don't you go home and repent your sins, and get the hell out of my face?" Axel removed his finger, but his face, still angry, though it was dying down. "People like you make me sick. You say that everyone is equal, but that's not actually what you mean. You mean that all people who are exactly like you are equal…"

It was silent for a long time. The entire restaurant was silent. Then, one person stood up and began to clap. Slowly, everyone began to clap, until the entire restaurant, apart from the woman, Roxas, and Axel were on their feet, clapping, and cheering. The woman looked around, shocked and frustrated. She let out a shriek and ran out of the restaurant. Axel looked to the crowd, and gave them a nod of acknowledgement. He sat back down. Roxas stared after the woman for a while. Then, he looked over at Axel as the cheers began to die down. "Wow, Axel that was AMAZING!"

Axel shrugged, though he looked thrown off-guard. He obviously hadn't expected to be applauded for that. "Eh, I hate people like that…"

"I didn't know that you defended gay people like that…"

Axel looked Roxas in the eye. He looked away, guilt on his face, Roxas thought. "Yeah, well…There's Zexion and Lexaeus's uncles…"

To Roxas, it looked like Axel wanted to say something, but couldn't. It was like he was trying to hide something…

But before he could ask Axel that, Stacy had come back over.

"I just want to say, that that speech was the most INCREDIBLE thing I've ever heard in my life! I talked to the manager, and he said that you can have a discount! Everything but drinks is half-off!"

Axel and Roxas looked at each other, eyes wide. "Seriously?!" Axel exclaimed. He let out a gasp of disbelief.

"I mean…That's…Wow!" Roxas commented. He looked over at Stacy. "Thank you so much!"

She smiled. "We should thank you for giving us some entertainment!"

Dinner went without a hitch. Roxas got a BLT, while Axel devoured an entire steak, and considered a second one when Roxas reminded Axel that they still would have to eat dinner tonight. Marluxia's party ended at 6, when everyone would go home, and change into their pajamas to come back over for an all-nighter of fun. Axel reluctantly agreed, but bought a sundae to compromise. Stacy watched him eat that in silent fascination.

"What is your secret?" she asked.

"Mmph?" Axel asked, mouth full. Swallowing the ice-cream, he looked back up at her. "My secret what?"

"You just ate an entire entrée, a sundae, a smoothie, and you have room for seconds! Yet, you're skinny as a twig! What's your secret?!"

Roxas and Axel looked at each other. Axel DID have a tendency to eat enough for 4 in a single setting, and never put a pound on his skinny figure. He was very active, and his body had a high metabolism, plus the fact that he was just naturally built to be lanky and skinny.

He winked. "It's a family secret…"

Stacy whined. "Aw, that's no fair!"

"Hey, don't worry! You look fine the way you are!" Roxas reassured her, trying to be nice. Axel shot him a hurt look, then realized what he was doing, and shook his head, hoping that Roxas hadn't noticed.

Stacy looked down at Roxas. She giggled. Her paper pad went to her hands to hide her mouth, and her knees pointed towards each other. A light blush flushed her cheeks. "You really think so…?"

"Yeah! I bet some guy wants you! They just are too shy to ask!"

Stacy giggled even more. "Aw, aren't you sweet…You've just made my day!" She handed them their check, still giggling. She walked away, still looking peppy.

"Wow, Roxy, way to handle the ladies…" Axel remarked, staring amused after Stacy. He ignored his stomach flip over in disgust, and subdued the wish that he was the one that Roxas had complimented.

Roxas shrugged, embarrassed. "I dunno…I was just being nice…"

"Yeah, but chicks dig things like that!" Axel exclaimed, looking down at the check. He put the correct amount of money into the check, while Roxas added the tip. Stacy came back, and took it away. When she looked at Roxas, she giggled, and walked away again. She came back with the receipt, which Axel signed. But, just as Axel was about to suggest that they leave, they heard a loud burst of music. They both plugged their ears, gritting their teeth in pain. Then, they looked up and saw a man in a clearly-fake toupee and a full suit walk over to them, with a sparkling microphone in his hand. He started half dancing, half shimmying over to their table.

"And, we've found our couple of the evening, here at Smokey Bones!" he shouted. Roxas hid his maroon face, while Axel's shoulders tensed, preparing to spring toward the man. The man walked over to him, and spoke into the microphone. "So, how long have you two been together?" he exclaimed, shoving the microphone into Axel's face.

Axel grabbed it and tossed it to the ground. "FOR THE LAST TIME, WE ARE NOT TOGETHER!" he roared. He grabbed Roxas by the wrist, and they bolted out of the restaurant, but apparently, Roxas wasn't going fast enough for Axel. For the next thing he knew, he wasn't running any longer. He found that Axel was lifting him to his lean back, and Roxas clamped his arms around Axel's neck, careful not to choke him, while his arms gripped around Axel's skinny waist. Axel's arms were underneath Roxas's behind, supporting the blonde as he pushed himself forward. Roxas blushed. Well, if someone had thought they weren't a couple, they'd think differently now.

But Axel didn't seem to care. He just seemed to want to get out of the restaurant, and away from the crazy people it had. He didn't stop in the streets. He continued to carry Roxas down the street at a swift pace, ignoring the questioning gazes of the people they past. Roxas buried his head in Axel's shoulder, to both avoid being attacked by the spikes on the back of his head, and pretending to be asleep, or hurt, or anything other than love-struck. For his heart was racing faster than he thought possible, and his veins felt like Axel had just poured oil through them and struck a match. He breathed deeply, wanting to take in Axel's scent—fiery and spicy, yet with a softer, sweeter fragrance mixed in, almost as though someone was burning sugar and spice, with assorted flowers thrown in the fire to make an incense that left Roxas's mind blank. How he loved the smell of Axel. How many times had Axel lent him a shirt and Roxas would've been in his room, taking in the scent shamefully? It was something he could barely resist each day; the scent of Axel. He was careful to control himself; else he'd find himself burying his head into the nape of Axel's neck, taking in his scent fully until he felt like he'd get high off of it…

But, finally, Axel's full stomach and fatigued eventually seemed to faze Axel. He stopped, breathing heavily, his nose and cheeks bright red, warm mist flowing out of his mouth and his lifting up in the air, disappearing. Roxas was still on his back, trying to force his face to cool down.

"Um, Axel, can you put me down…?" Roxas asked.

Axel nodded breathlessly. He straightened up and dropped Roxas, who slid off of the red head's back, still savoring the scent in his nostrils. Then, the lanky teen leaned down, his hands on his knees, trying to catch his breath.

"Sorry…About…That…" Axel panted. He coughed a few times. "I…Had to…Get out…Of…There…I was…Close to…Burning…It down to…The ground…"

"It's okay, I get it…"

Axel let out a small laugh. "You were…Too slow…"

Roxas snorted, ignoring the flush of heat that came to his face. He waited for Axel to catch his breath, which took several minutes. Once Axel was breathing properly. He straightened up. Roxas took this moment to look around. They were on an unfamiliar street, and, Roxas didn't know what Axel thought, but the blonde had no idea where they were going.

"Uh, Axel…Do you know where we are…?" Roxas asked.

Axel looked around. He looked to his left, then to his right. Then, he looked down at his shoes. "Shit…" he muttered. Then, he looked up. He gestured back toward where they just came. "Well, nowhere to go but that general direction…" he muttered. He led the way, Roxas following him obediently.

They eventually found people, but Axel wished they hadn't. Almost every single person seemed bent on tripping into one of them, and causing them to fall into each other, sometimes closer than comfort, sometimes into each other's arms. And every tree seemed to have a kid with a string of mistletoe, just waiting for them to walk under it, and have to jump out of the way. One persistent kid followed them around with a long poll with a twig of mistletoe tied to the end, the string flopping around as the odd group ran. They bolted through the town and managed to lose him. But, they didn't stop until they were sure that no one else was nearby.

A man in a trench-coat. He grit his teeth in frustration.

"Damn…Lost them…"

A cell phone. One. Ring. Instant pickup.

"Hello?"

"Marluxia, we lost them…"

"Did your agents get them at Smokey Bones?"

"Affirmative!"

"Did you pester them on the streets?"

"Sir, yes, sir!"

"Did you make sure that no one was recognized, and are they all alone now?"

"Correct!"

"Then your mission is done. Tell the other agents that they can go home and enjoy Christmas dinner! The checks will be in the mail soon!"

"Are you sure we're done?"

"We've done all we can! It's up to Roxas now!"

Trench-coat nodded. He hung up the phone.

On the other line, a rose-haired man pushed a button on his phone. He looked out the window, into the falling snow. He smirked, chuckling to himself.

"I love acting as Cupid…"

* * *

Finally, the two reached an abandon clearing. The sun was barely beginning to set. They breathed heavily. They looked at each other. Then, they looked behind them. When the saw no one behind them, they looked back at each other, and laughed, giving each other a high 5.

"We lost the fricken brat!" Axel exclaimed.

"Awesome! And I know the way home from here!" Roxas exclaimed.

They laughed for a moments. Then, the two took in their surroundings. They were in the middle of the woods, surrounded by dark green pine trees and leafless oaks, not to mention the occasional birch here and there. Snow was falling from the sky, as it had been all day; they had been so busy all day, they hadn't even noticed that they had had, for once, a white Christmas…

Axel stared at it in fascination. Snow always confused him. Like, how something so cold could melt within 5 seconds. His element was more fire, but snow…It was just…

He didn't know how to describe it. For though he could melt it all he wanted, the fires would simply be doused by the water left behind…

But he was no longer able to continue contemplating the snow falling from the sky. For some suddenly hit his face, squarely on the chin. He stumbled a step, yelling, "OUCH!" and rubbing his cheek. He looked over to see his antagonist.

He saw Roxas with a small sphere of snow in his hands, smiling smugly, which looked undeniably cute in Axel's eyes. But, it was just his friend! A guy could think that his guy-friend was cute without being in love with him…

Axel pushed away these thoughts. Now wasn't the time to ponder what shouldn't be there! Now was the time to start the battle that would bring forth the beginning of the war! "Oh, you're gonna get it!" Axel shouted, scotching down to grab a chunk of snow. Roxas aimed for Axel's back, but Axel leapt out of the way in time. Axel took his snow, packed it up, and tossed it at Roxas.

It wasn't long before both of them were making piles of snowballs, throwing them towards each other, giggling as they ran, laughing as their hit their target, snickering as the cold ran down their backs. Then, Roxas stooped pretty low. He ran to Axel, grabbed his hat, filled it with snowballs, and shoved it back on Axel's head. Axel was a statue for a moment, staring blankly ahead. Roxas backed away a few paces, wondering if this had been his last move of the war. Axel took off his hat slowly, and shook its content to the ground. They landed with a dull, 'Thud'. He then placed it back on his head, looking down at his shoes. Roxas leaned down, trying to read Axel's expression.

But, Axel simply looked back up with a dark smile on his face. "I'm gonna get ya, Roxas…!" he murmured threateningly, but the way his eyes sparkled showed Roxas that it was all for fun and games.

"Oh, NO-!" Before he could finish his cry, Axel had tackled him, his arms around Roxas's waist. Roxas laughed, and landed on the ground, the wind knocked out of him for all but a second. They rolled on the ground, tussling with each other, laughing and toying around. Finally, Roxas managed to pin Axel to the ground, sitting on top of his chest. The two were still laughing. Then, when they saw each other's snow-caked bodies, they laughed even harder at how ridiculous they looked. Axel's left hand was on his forehead as his right hand slammed the snowy ground. Roxas lay his head on Axel's chest, laughing to the point where tears began to come out of his eyes. As their laughter began to subdue, Roxas found his arms slowly slithering around Axel, and Axel placed his right arm on top of Roxas. Roxas put his full weight on Axel, resting gently there, closing his eyes in contentment. Axel closed his eyes too, and the duo lay there for all of a second, in perfect peace, for the first time that day, each with a soft smile on their faces.

Then, a clump of snow fell to the ground, shattering the moment with a soft, 'Thud'.

Axel and Roxas's eyes widened, the smiles wiped off their faces. Axel removed his hands, and Roxas moved his around. They realized that Axel was on the bottom, his hands parallel to his head, and his elbows bent at a forty-five degree angle. Roxas was on top of him, his arms on Axel's shoulders, and his knees clamped around Axel's waist.

Overall, it was a pretty sexy position. In unison, the two's faces turned into bright tomatoes, and Roxas leapt off of Axel, and stood up, brushing the snow off. Axel found himself staring at Roxas's blushing face, wishing he knew what was going through the blonde's head. And he finally began to understand what was going through his own…

Roxas turned away from Axel, still blushing. "We…should probably head home…"

Axel nodded, but Roxas couldn't hear that, and it was only when Roxas turned around that Axel realized that the blue-eyed boy didn't realize that Axel agreed. "Yeah, we…should, to get ready for the sleepover…"

Roxas turned around, walking away from the red-head. Axel stood up, and brushed himself off. When he looked down, however, he saw something else, and blushed furiously, praying that Roxas hadn't noticed it…

He shifted his pants, hiding the best he could. _God…That's never happened before…_

Axel trotted to catch up with Roxas, but his head was somewhere else…

It HAD never happened before. Ever. Not with any of the girls he had seen, or flirted with, or even dated. Never. But, that wasn't the only thing that had never happened before.

He realized that, no matter what he did, he couldn't stop feeling the way he did. He had waited years for the feelings to fade, but they only grew stronger. The more he wished them away, the more they'd come back. And, he realized, that when he allowed himself to think those thoughts, they made him surprisingly happy. He felt joy when Roxas smiled at him, more joy than he did when his other friends greeted him. He felt a small tidbit of pain when Roxas left, and a wave of jealously when other people flirted with the young male. Roxas was the most important thing in his life, whether he liked to admit it or not…He knew that he'd go to the end of the world to defend himself against that, but, on the inside…

And what of Roxas? Why had HE blushed? How did he feel? Did Roxas, for some reason alien to Axel, care for the red-head? Despite his anger-management problems, his cocky attitude, his annoying pestering, his spiky hair…Could Roxas care for that?

Axel fell in step next to Roxas. He realized, deep down inside, that he wanted so much more from Roxas than just friendship. He had never wanted to admit it to himself. Ever. He had tried for so long to repress his thoughts, and to convince himself that that would ruin everything…

But what if Roxas felt the same way?

And so what if he didn't? Axel still wouldn't…No, couldn't, stop the wave of feelings flowing through him every time their eyes met.

He glanced down at Roxas's right hand, which was nearly brushing his left hand. He felt a light blush cross his face.

_Maybe, Roxas, maybe…_

He reached out his hand and gently grasped Roxas's in his own, looking away uneasily.

_Maybe…I think…No matter how much I deny it…_

_I think I'm in love with you…No. I know I'm in love with you…_

Roxas glanced over at Axel, his pupils watching him out of the corner of his eyes. A light pink blush crossed his face, and he smiled. Axel looked so charming when he was embarrassed…

Roxas looked ahead again, his fingers wrapping around Axel's hand, gripping it solidly. Axel's eyes widened, and his mouth opened into an 'O' in surprise as he felt Roxas's fingers closer around his own. He glanced down at Roxas. His eyes half-closed, and a dreamy smile stretched across his face. He looked back ahead. The two had identical faces—dreamy expressions, half-closed eyes, and heavenly smiles on their faces.

_Roxas…I'm in love with you…_

_Maybe, you love me too?_

* * *

They eventually reached Roxas's house in the dim lights. They met no one on their way home. They didn't release each other's hands until they got to Roxas's house. They stood on the steps, and looked over at each other, still smiling, the same lovesick expression on their faces. Then their eyes opened wide, and they peered down at their hands. Distressed, they released, pulling their hands away quickly.

"Sorry…" they exclaimed at the same time. Then, they just stared at each other's scarlet faces.

That's when Roxas remembered. His eyes brightened.

"Oh, I just remembered something!" he exclaimed excitedly. He was slightly intimidated at the thought of showing Axel how he felt…But today had convinced him that, just maybe, Axel might like him more than a friend. The blushing, the awkward silences, the hands, the snowball fight…It was enough for Roxas to take a risk…

Axel cocked his head to one side, clearly befuddled. "Remembered what?"

"Wait there for a second!" With this, Roxas opened the door. He rushed through it, distracting Axel with his swift movement and loud entrance, so he wouldn't notice something obvious falling down…

Roxas felt himself blush as he ran in. He gulped, suddenly nervous. _Come on, Roxas…Come on…You can do this…_He took in a deep breath. _For Axel…_

He grabbed a small gift, which was right beside the door. It was a little green bag with a Christmas light pattern all over it, and red tissue paper stuffed in it to hide the actual gift. He hesitated, feeling his stomach lurch. He shook his head. _Come on, come on…You've waited years for this! Do you really want to let this pass, without doing ANYTHING?_

But, what if Axel wanted someone else? What if he was grossed out? What would happen to their friendship if Axel didn't lo…like him? How bad would it hurt Roxas?

_Look, if you do nothing, you'll never know how he feels. If you do this, at least you'll know for sure!_

Roxas took a second deep breath. He was risking everything off of assumptions…

But he wanted to know if Axel wanted him. He wanted to know if he should wait for Axel or move on…Or if he and Axel could become more…

He'd find out tonight at the party…But first, he had to do this…

With that, he walked back out the door, hiding the gift behind his back.

Axel's green eyes questioned him, and looked down at his arms curiously.

Roxas, turning rose, pulled out the gift, and held it towards Axel, smiling bashfully. "Here…I forgot it before…" _On purpose…_

Axel's eyes widened. He took, gazing down at it. He looked back up at Roxas. "What is it?"

"Open it…"

Axel sized up on Roxas's bashful look for a moment longer. Then, slowly, he began to take out the wrapping paper. He felt around for the gift, and grasped a thin chain with his hand. He pulled it up, and inspected it.

The heart was red and yellow swirling into each other, without a speck of orange to disturb the two colors. In black, embedded letters, it had the symbols, 'A+R' on it. The chain that held it was a stainless-steel silver, with each individual link molding into the other. Axel felt his face grow hot as he stared at it, admiring it. The bag fell to the cold, stone stairs, forgotten.

"Roxas…I…I don't know what to say…" Axel whispered. Roxas didn't think that Axel needed to say anything. His shock expression said enough for Roxas to understand. The nervous butterflies began to float away from Roxas's stomach. He smiled at Axel. _Time for the oldest Christmas trick in the book._

"Axel…" Roxas murmured, eyes half-closed.

Axel looked up at Roxas, still surprised by the gift. "Look up," Roxas continued.

Axel looked up. His eyes augmented, and a dark blush, rivaling the color of his hair, crossed his face. It was so over-used, that it wasn't even funny. He had spent an entire afternoon trying to avoid this. And yet, there it was, hanging right above his head, deep green with pearl-like berries. It was a single string of mistletoe, tied to the doorframe.

Axel looked back at Roxas, who returned his shameful stare with a broadened smile. Roxas leaned forward, closed his eyes, and gently planted a kiss on Axel's cheek, turning hot pink. Axel's blush darkened even further. But before he could say anything, Roxas pulled away, the same romantic expression on his face that Axel had seen just seconds before.

"Merry Christmas, Axel…" he murmured. Then, he backed through his door without another word, and closed it, leaving Axel to stare at the mahogany door in astonishment.

Axel rubbed the check that Roxas had previously kissed, eyes still large, and his blush cooling. His heart was like a roaring fire, screaming out in passion, urging Axel to run back inside and join Roxas. But, Axel didn't move. He was frozen on the spot as he realized, that with the kiss, the necklace, and everything else added together…

He looked back down at the necklace. Red…and golden yellow…

A smile stretched across his face, and his eyelids slid half-way down. A lighter blush crossed his face. _Roxas…_

He clutched the necklace tighter, knowing he'd treasure it forever.

_I can't wait to see you tonight…Because I have a question for you…_

He realized that, then and there, he didn't have to worry about just being friends with Roxas.

Because he and Roxas were going to be much more than 'best friends.'

**THE END**

* * *

You wanna know what makes this even more amazing?

I don't like AkuRoku! So, if I can hate a pairing and come up with this, then if I love a pairing...

Yeah, yeah, mistletoe is WAY over-used, but, SO?! So long as it's over-used, LET'S OVER-USE IT MORE! That's my theory!

Yeah, and there's one line here that I REALLY wanted to mess up...The, _'His heart was like a roaring fire, screaming out in passion, urging Axel to run back inside and join Roxas._' one...I REALLY wanted to type, instead of 'screaming out in passion' I wanted, 'His heart was a screaming fangirl...' XD

But, I knew that would kill the mood, so I resisted temptation! ^^ BE PROUD OF ME!

So, anyways, to Axel, and anyone else who might read this, HAPPY HOLIDAYS! :D

~Cat's Eye


End file.
